herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Breez
Natalie Breez was a rookie Hero who was assigned to Alpha 1 and William Furno's Team, and was upgraded to have 2.0 armor.Later there was a breakout and she was upgraded for it. History Trails of br Natalie Breez is in the Training Sphere with Mark Surge when William Furno comes in after having a disappointing mission with Preston Stormer. They try to convince Furno that Stormer is hard on everyone but Furno is determined to earn his respect, no matter what. Later that day Stormer decides to take Breez, Surge and Furno on a training mission. This turns out to become a real mission when wanted criminal Xplode is about to blow up a power plant. The four Heroes avert the criminals attention to get to the site un-noticed then they attack. Stormer is quickly defeated and the Heroes drag him back to cover. Furno takes Rotor down and Surge electrifies Xplode who escapes. Rotor is cuffed with Hero Cuffs. Stormer tells them they did well, but should be on guard for Xplode, as he's still on the loose. The episode is known as HF001 Core Crisis Heroes Mark Surge, Natalie Breez, Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk head towards a future Prison when theyareattacked by the wanted villain Corroder. After having debris hurled at them they contact Stormer and Furno who were having their cores charged and were unable to help for a short period of time. While Natalie Breez tried to provide backup the three Heroes (Surge, Bulk and Stringer) linked their cores to form a shield to avoid being decimated. Furno arrives and attacks Corroder. He also bluffs that there are more heroes in his ship, Corroder escapes via smokescreen. Bulk thanks Furno while Breez contacts Stormer. The leader thinks they are being played. This is known as HF002. The Enemy Within In the Episode,HF003, Stormer is infected with a mind controlling virus developed by Meltdown. Later in the episode Zib finds out that the cure is found on a planet known as Lunar Tratix. The mission manager specifically sends out Breez on this mission as there are deadly Tratix Reptoids on that world. It is revealed in this episode that the female hero was built with a special ability to communicate with thousands of different species including that of the Tratix Reptoid. After politely asking the creature to leave her team mates alone, the Reptoid helped Breez find the mineral that would cure Stormer. Von Nebula In the HF004 episode, 'Von Nebula', Breez along with Surge and Furno are the only heroes available to help the Alpha Team in an ambush on New Stellac City. The green rookie agreed that Furno should be the acting team leader of the group and they took off. While Furno and Stormer were sucked into Von Nebula's black hole, Breez stayed with the rest of the two hero teams to fend off the former hero's henchmen. Ordeal of Fire During the battle against the Fire Lord in Tanker Station 22, Breez proved to be a formidable fighter against these new foes. Unfortunately, even her strength could not stand up against the new and improved Fire Team. Breez, along with Stormer and Furno demanded to be upgraded to save their lost comrade Surge. Once upgraded to her 2.0 body, Breez's personality changes. She continually made jokes (even when on the tanker station) pertaining to her femininity and her 'being her own woman.' No evidence of this unusual personality existed in the Rise of the Rookies movie. Eventually on the station, she and Furno become stuck together while Stormer faces the Fire Lord without back up. Breez and Furno struggle to get along, it is only when Nex arrives that these two manage to separate in a calm fashion. Breez and others eventually take down the Fire Lord. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities Natalie Breez was equipped with Energized Dual Boomerangs. When she attacks she is confident, calm and very focused. This makes her likely to succeed. While making her the creaters decided to out a chip in her which allows her to talk to almost every known creature in the galaxy. Since becoming a Hero 2.0, Breez has donned new armor and received Multi-Tool Blades. Hooks, cables, and cable-cutting blades feature prominently, and detachable throwing blades complement the weapon's pointy theme. But the most obvious - and fearsome - feature is the lava-cutting circular blade. The sturdy tempered vanadium blade spins up to more than 10,000 rpm. Built-in heat exchangers cool the cutting edge down to just a few degrees above absolute zero, making it perfect to slice through even the hottest and hardest material with ease. Personality Natalie Breez has the ability to keep cool in the face of danger. The only time when she struggles is when innocent victims are attacked. She isn't afraid of failing. Breez's core made a link with her and nature, she can communicate with any creature. Breez is also very social as she voiced her excitement in HF003 about being the new sponsor for a drink called Robo Jolt. Unfortunately in the new Ordeal of Fire movie, Breez's body may have gotten an upgrade but her personality went south. Constantly, she made jokes pertaining to her femininity (or lack thereof) and proceeded to act not at all as she did in the Rise of the Rookies movie In Hero Factory FM, she is shown to be rather calm even when someone suggests that she has a relationship with Furno or Surge. Breez stated during her second interview with Mak Megahertz, "Just because I'm a girl, people automatically think that I am a love interest." Later she denies having a romatic relationship with any hero at this time (or any time). Ironically, in the Ordeal of Fire movie Breez continues to comment on her hatred at being a potential love interest but in a far more hostile and demeaning manner. In Makuro Private Notebook Excerpts the founder of Hero Factory shares his opinion on Breez's performance as a hero and psychological analysis. This is rare as Akiyama Makuro is a mysterious figure and prefers to keep to himself; these excerpts give the audience insight into this character's mind. While in Comic 1: Trials of Furno we didn't get to see much of Breez other than in the typical supporting role she had in the Hero Factory TV Show, the second comic provided a little more insight into this character. During Comic 2: Core Crisis, just as seen in HF002, Breez had to drive several workers to a medibot station while Surge, Stringer, and Bulk take out Corroder. In the television show, the green rookie doesn't appear until the very end of the episode; interestingly enough in the comics this is not so. Periodically throughout the comic, Stringer calls in Breez to relay strategies and update their status against Corroder. Also, instead of asking Stormer to use the Hero Cell, Stringer asks Breez who is completely against it since it could kill Bulk, but ultimately they know there is no other choice. It appears that the comics try much harder to include the green rookie's character within the story, unlike the television show. In Comic 3: Enemy Within, Breez doesn't get much of an appearance, though she does take out the Tratix Reptoid similar to that in HF003. Quotes Trivia * She is also known as "The Whirlwind". * In both Comic 2: Core Crisis and the game Mission: Von Nebula her Hero Core is the wrong color. * In HF003 Breez revealed she was asked to do a commercial for a drink called Robo Jolt. * In Hero Factory FM on a debate about a new movie titled'' Hero Factory: The Musical'', Natalie Breez is described to have a crush on Furno. * in HF006 Nex says he "loved" Breez. Appearances * Comic 1: Trials of Furno * Comic 2: Core Crisis * Comic 3: Enemy Within * Mission: Von Nebula ** Practice ** Nano Nano * Hero Factory TV Show ** HF001 ** HF002 ** HF003 ** HF004 ** HF005 ** HF006 - Seen in a flashback * Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire Set Information 7165 Natalie Breez.jpeg|2010 Set - Breez Breez 2.0 Box.jpeg|2011 Set - Breez 2.0 Breez Breakout Box.jpeg|2012 Set - Breez Breakout Breez * Breez will be released in summer 2010. * Breez's set number is 7165. * Breez's set contains 19 pieces. Breez 2.0 * Breez 2.0 was released in winter 2011. * Breez 2.0 is set number 2142. * Breez has 29 pieces. * Breez will have a combiner with Stormer 2.0 * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on HeroFactory.com. Breakout * Breez's Breakout form was released in winter 2012. But wasn't released in American until summer 2012. * Breez's Breakout form is set number 6227. * Breez's Breakout form contains 55 pieces. * Breez can be combined with Thornraxx. See Also * Review:Natalie Breez * Review:Breez 2.0 * Gallery:Natalie Breez * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show Source * Building Instructions on Hero Factory.com * Product 7165: Natalie Breez * Bio: Natalie Breez * Confidential Information: Natalie Breez Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Alpha Team Category:Characters Category:Sets Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Trials of Furno Category:Core Crisis Category:The Enemy Within Category:Von Nebula Category:Rookie Category:Green Category:Red Category:Breez 1.0 Category:Breez 2.0 Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:2012 Category:4.0 Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes